Ski boots formed of relatively rigid plastic materials have been available for a number of years. A more recent trend is to provide ski boots of a more flexible nature to allow increased comfort to the wearer. However, some skiing techniques, including for example, the technique employed by racers and others, require that the rear portion of the skis be weighted during skiing. In order to accomplish the weighting of the rear skis, it is necessary for the skier to lean back. If a relatively soft flexible boot is worn, it is difficult to exert the desired degree of pressure on the rear of the skis without danger of falling. This suggests the desirability of a boot having means to allow for proper weighting of the skis even in instances where the boot is fabricated from a relatively soft plastic material. Further, it is desired to have a ski boot which is adapted to adjustably increase the pressure on the heel and Achilles tendon of the wearer and also to provide a boot with means to cant the leg of the wearer relative to a ski.